1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to the art of refrigerators and, more particularly, to the structure and assembly of a refrigerator cabinet.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
In general, it is known to construct a refrigerator by initially forming a shell and then inserting a liner portion therein. The prior art teaches a variety of methods for engaging the liner portion with the shell. These methods can be best described as slide-in, front-load, flex-load and combinations thereof.
In connection with a top mount refrigerator, the slide-in method initially positions the shell in a matter that provides access to a bottom portion. The liner portion is then inserted through the bottom portion and into place within the shell, thus forming a freezer compartment. Typically in top mount refrigerators, at this point, a mullion member is positioned such that the shell is partitioned into upper and lower cavities. After the mullion member is secured, a second liner is inserted through the bottom portion to form a fresh food compartment. While this method has proven effective over the years, it generally requires more production space due to the overall size of the refrigerator and the need to position the unit providing access to the bottom.
Another known manufacturing process is the front load method. Using this process, a shell is constructed having a flange extending about a periphery of the shell which forms a receiving cavity opening towards a front of the refrigerator shell. A liner, having an outwardly extending projecting edge portion leading to an in-turned rim portion, is then inserted into the shell wherein the in-turned rim portion is positioned in the receiving cavity to position the liner in place. At this point, a plurality of trim pieces are secured to the shell such that the liner is held in place for the next processing step. While also an effective method, the need for the trim pieces adds to the overall cost of production.
A variation of the front-load method, the flex-load process, eliminates the need for the additional trim pieces required to hold the liner in place. Using this process, a shell is constructed having an in-turned flange leading to a return flange which collectively define a laterally opening receiving cavity. In contrast to the front-load liner, the flex-load liner includes an outwardly projecting edge. To form the cabinet, the liner is inserted into the shell, and flexed or deformed laterally inwardly to allow the projecting edge to be positioned in the receiving cavity. A drawback with this process exists in that the liner must be tough enough to flex without tearing or developing cracks. That is, the liner must be formed such that portions of the liner which undergo stress during deformation must be strengthened. Typically, a refrigerator liner is a paper thin, thermoformed plastic tub-like member. Therefore, excessive handling or deformation during construction of the cabinet can result in cracking and subsequent failure of the liner. In most cases, the failure is not realized until after insulation is added. If insulation is added to a defective or failed liner, the liner could burst thereby requiring the shell to be discarded.
Based on the above, there exists a need in the art for a method of constructing a refrigerator cabinet which combines the benefits of front-loading with those derived from flex-loading. More specifically, there exists a need for a liner adapted to flex into portions of the shell, while remaining edge portions of the liner are initially exposed and later covered by a trim piece.